Onward Ever
by Kate Pendragon
Summary: Evella Snape attends her mother's old school, Cackle's Academy for Witches. While there, Eve will discover secrets about her mother's past. Secrets that were best left unknown.
1. Cackle's Academy

"Eve, wake up." Severus said, shaking his now eleven-year-old daughter awake. Eve's face was shadowed by her curly black hair. Her eyelid popped over, revealing her soft brown eyes.

"Leave me alone, dad." She moaned, rolling over and throwing a pillow over her face, she inhaled, smelling the vanilla-scented laundry cleaner.

"Come on," Severus urged her, gently shaking her shoulder.

Evella just buried her face in her pillow, and Severus sighed with a bit of a smile on his face, "Fine, you leave me no choice. _Wingardium Leviosa_."

Evella was lifted three feet into the air, still lying on her back. "Dad!" She cried, though it was more out of amusement than anything else.

"Come on, I have a surprise for you." He said, setting her back down gently. Eve got out of bed and followed her father down the steps.

A banner was hung over the dinning room that read 'Happy Birthday Evella'.

"Oh dad!" Eve flung her arms around her father. "Thank you."

"And that's not all I have for you," Severus went over to his desk and opened the top drawer. He pulled out a small blue jewelry box. "Here," He said, handing it to her daughter. Evella opened it to reveal a necklace. It had sapphire and diamond beads with a dark blue orb hanging in the center.

Evella's eyes widened at the beautiful necklace, "It's beautiful," Eve breathed, stunned.

"It was your mother's." Severus replied, his voice trembling a bit. He placed it around his daughter's neck. Evellla's mother had died when Eve was 3 years old. "I thought you were old enough to have something of hers."

"Thank you." Eve studied the necklace in a different way now. She imagined it, her mother wearing the very necklace she wore now. How it glistened in the light with its beauty. It was exactly the thing she imagined her mother possessing.

A moment later there was a loud _crack _from outside and a moment later the door flew open.

"Happy Birthday!" Elphaba and Fieyro cried in unison.

"Uncle Fieyro! Aunt Elphie!" Eve exclaimed, flinging her arms around her aunt and uncle.

"And we didn't come empty handed." Fieyro said. Elphaba reached into her bag and pulled out a small barn owl. Its beady yellow eyes examined Eve, as she did.

"She's yours." Fieyro said, as Elphaba handed the owl to Evella.

"Wow! Thanks!" Eve grinned at her new pet.

"Well, we thought that you could use one, seeing as you'll be starting Hogwarts soon." Elphaba smiled.

"That reminds me," Severus said "I need to talk to Evella about something. If you two wouldn't mind…" He bit his lip softly, a sign to Eve that someone was wrong.

"Of course not." Elphaba said understandingly.

"But I do hope you'll joins us for dinner." Severus said quickly.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Elphaba said, as the two walked out of the small house.

"What is it, dad?" Evella asked, setting her owl on her shoulder. She sat on the couch.

"I just wanted you ask you something," Severus replied darkly, not meeting his daughter's eyes.

"Yes?" Eve replied.

"I was going through some of your mother's old things and I found the school that she went to when she was your age. I thought you might want to go there instead of Hogwarts."

"But, I thought Shiz was a University." Eve said, confused. That was the only other school she knew of.

Severus laughed. "It is, but I'm talking about another school. It's not as well known as Hogwarts, but your mother spoke very highly of it. I just thought you might want to go there instead."

"Would you prefer I went there instead of Hogwarts?"

"It's your choice completely. And if you do choose to go to there and if you don't like it you can always transfer to Hogwarts for Second Year."

"I'd love to try it. Especially if mum went there."

"Wonderful. I'll write the school and get a list of what you need."

"Thanks dad." Eve smiled. The owl on her shoulder squeaked.

"However, I don't think they like owls at Cackle's. Cats only, I believe."

"So I can't bring, Elphie?"

"Elphie?"

"Yes, I decided to name her after Aunt Elphie. Considering she's the one who gave the owl to me."

"Maybe, but I will have to get you a broomstick."

"But I thought First Years weren't allowed to have brooms."

"At Hogwarts they're not, but apparently, at Cackle's you need a broom. We'll go to Diagon Alley and get you everything you need."

* * *

_After Diagon Alley_

"Now," Severus said, handing the Nimbus 2000 to his daughter. "I am a terrible at flying. However, your mother was a very good flyer. I hope you've inherited her skills and not mine."

Eve took the broomstick eagerly, "Do you think Aunt Elphie will teach me?"

"I'm sure she'd love to. Now, I want you to go up to your room while I get a few things together for your party tonight." Severus responded quickly.

Eve looked at him sideways, "Could I invite a friend?"

Severus sighed. "I suppose, who do you want to invite?"

"Harry?" Evella asked hopefully. Evella had come to Hogwarts with Severus over the summer and had seen the list of first years. After some begging from Eve, Severus agreed to let her write four first years. Of course she'd chosen Harry Potter specifically, but the other names she picked were entirely random. Evella had also written to Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Neville Longbottom. All four had written back and they were becoming friends. Neville and Ron had responded almost immediately. They were both from wizarding families and were used to the owls. Hermione had written back a few weeks later. Harry hadn't replied at all for five weeks and Severus had to go to his house to make sure he'd received it. Harry's aunt and uncle were horrible muggles who had destroyed all of the Hogwarts letters that Harry had received before he read them. Severus had given Harry the Hogwarts letter and the letter from Evella. He promised someone from Hogwarts would come collect him and take him to Diagon Alley.

Since then, Harry wrote back every two days and Evella was a little sad that she wouldn't be going to Hogwarts with him.

"I suppose it could be Harry." For reasons Eve was not aware of, Severus had a dislike of Harry. Though he tolerated Eve's friendship with him.

"Thank you dad!" Eve squealed happily and ran up to her room. She sat down at her desk and started writing very fast.

_Dear Harry,_

_My birthday party is tonight and dad said I could invite you over. I hope you can come._

_Your friend,_

_Eve. _

_P.S. I hope you like my owl. She was a birthday present from my aunt and uncle. _

She slipped it in the envelope and gave it to Elphie the owl. "The cupboard under the stairs, Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging." She told her owl before sending it off. The young girl went off to meet her father, and the two proceeded to celebrate for the rest of the morning. Eve opened a few more presents, squealing joyously at receiving new wardrobe, jewelry, a stuffed dog, books, and a ten-pound-note all from her Father.

Severus kissed her on her forehead, "I do spoil you, don't I?"

Eve grinned and kissed him on the cheek in response, "yes, but that's perfectly fine with me."

Severus smiled, "off to your room now. I want half-an-hour of reading your new books."

"Yes, Father," Eve took one of her new books – the one she found most fascinating – and skipped merrily up the stairs.

When she reached her bedroom, she had her reply from Harry.

_Evella,_

_I would love to come. Uncle Vernon said I could go, though I think he only said so because he's afraid you're dad'll come back and turn them all into toads. Happy Birthday!_

_Harry_

_P.S. How will I be able to get there?_

"Dad!" Eve yelled.

A moment later, Severus was in her room. "Eve, what have I told you about yelling?"

"Yes, I know, but you told me to stay in my room. Anyway, will you go pick up Harry, please?"

Severus let out another sigh. "Fine. But behave while I'm gone and I'll only be five minutes." A moment later there was a _crack _and Severus was gone.

* * *

A few minutes later Eve heard the front door close.

She flung her door open and raced down the steps. Standing in the doorway was Harry Potter. His bent glasses were placed crookedly on his nose, his emerald eyes dazzling. He grinned when he saw Eve.

"Hi Harry!" She cried.

"Evella?" Harry asked.

"The one and only. Come on," She grabbed his hand and the two raced upstairs.

"Your aunt and uncle will be here in an hour." Severus called.

"Ok dad." Evella yelled and shut her door behind them.

"Thanks for inviting me," Harry said.

"I'm glad you could come."

"Are you excited to start Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Well, actually I won't be going to Hogwarts this year." Eve mumbled beneath her breath.

Harry frowned, "What? Why?"

"I'm going to my mum's old school. Just for a year though. Maybe longer, but I'll write you."

"Hogwarts won't be the same without you." Harry looked down sadly.

Eve grinned lopsidedly, "You'll have loads of fun and you'll have to tell me all about it."

* * *

_The First Day of School_

"Alright, Eve," Severus said. They were on the edge of a wood. "I'm suppose to leave you here. The castle is probably somewhere in the middle."

"Do you think it'd be okay if I flew?"

"I'm sure it'd be fine." Severus smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Remember to write."

"I know. I love you, dad." She said, embracing him.

"I love you, too." Severus whispered, gently biting at his lower lip. He pulled away from his daughter and smiled weakly.

Eve gave her father another quick hug before mounting her broom and taking off. Elphaba had given her a few lessons and Eve had done very well. Her owl was hidden in her bag. Severus had told her to leave Elphie at home, but Eve had slipped the small owl into her bag anyway. As Eve ascended into the sky, Elphie squawked.

"Shh," Eve said to the bird. "If someone hears you I'll have to send you home." After flying for a few minutes, Eve descended in front of the Cackle's Academy gate. Cackle's was a small castle and didn't look as welcoming as Hogwarts. There were a few other first years there. There were about 12 other girls standing there and they all looked nervous.

The doors of the gate opened and the girls started to go in. Eve took a deep breath.

"_Walker's gate, Walker's gate,_" The 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th years chanted. "_Cut your nose off if you're late_

_Mum won't come when you cry_

_Tiny witches learn to fly!"_

The all howled for a minute then went back into the castle. There were two teachers, however, that remained.

"Hello, I'm Amelia Cackle, Headmistress of Cackle's Academy." Miss Cackle seemed very nice. She had grey hair and cat-like glasses. The other teacher looked like Miss Cackle's opposite. She was tall and had her black hair pulled back into a perfect bun. She wore a black dress that covered everything, but her face and hands. "And this is Miss Hardbroom, Deputy Headmistress. She will call role."

Miss Hardbroom, a harsh looking woman with sharp features and dark brown hair tied back in a clean bun, looked down at her clipboard and began calling names. "Maud Moonshine."

"Here" called a girl with pigtails and round glasses. She shifted uncomfortably and her eyes met Eve's for a moment, before she glanced away nervously.

"Jadu Wallie."

"Here"

A few more names were called till she finally came to Eve.

"Evella" - There was a pause - "Snape."

"Here" The pause had been so brief that Eve thought she'd imagined it.

"Mildred Hubble." Was the last name and there was no reply.

"Mildred Hubble?" Miss Hardbroom repeated. Still no reply.

"Has anyone seen Mildred Hubble?" Miss Cackles asked. No one answered. A moment later a girl was flying over the wall, hanging onto her broom for dear life. She cried out in fear and proceeded the crash her broom into the trashcans.

She could only be –

"Mildred Hubble!" Miss Hardbroom yelled sharply.

"I'm sorry, Miss." Mildred said, getting to her feet. She awkwardly straightened her uniform and toyed with her long dark braids. "I got lost and had to get over the wall."

"It's quite alright, my dear." Miss Cackle said smiling at Mildred. "Now," She turned back to the group. "I'll have some Second Years show you to your room."

Eve and another girl, Maud, went over to Mildred to make sure she was all right.

"I'm fine, thanks." Mildred said.

"I'm Maud Moonshine." Maud said. Maud was a little shorter than Eve and had dirty blonde hair that was tied into pigtails along with round glasses.

"Nice to meet you." Mildred smiled. Mildred had dark hair that was tied into long braids along with dark eyes. "And you are?" She asked Eve, noticing Eve was staring at them.

"Evella Snape, but you can call me Eve."

Elphie squawked from inside the bag, Eve coughed to cover it up.

Two Second Years came over the them.

"Hi, I'm Finella," One said. "This is Griselda, we're suppose to show you to your rooms." The three followed the older girls to the second floor.

"Your names are on your door," Griselda said. "Maud Moonshine this is yours."

"Thanks," Maud said, disappearing into her room.

A few doors down from Maud was Eve. The room was small and cold. There was a bed, a night table and a small wardrobe, along with small window with faded red shutters. As soon as the door was shut the first thing Eve did was take Elphie out. The small owl looked annoyed.

"Oh hush, now you can go flying in a minute. I need you to take a letter to Harry."

She set the bird on the bedpost then pulled out her wand.

"_Accio birdcage." _She said. A moment later, the red shutters opened and Elphie's birdcage came flying in the window.

"I knew that spell would come in handy." She grinned to herself. Severus had taught it to her incase she forgot something. She put Elphie in the cage then pulled out a piece of paper and bean to write.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? I've just arrived at Cackle's. My room is dark, gloomy and tiny. I'm sure your room will be nicer. Which house are you in? I bet you're in Gryffindor, both your parents were. Tell my how your first day goes._

_Your Friend, Eve_

_P.S. Don't tell my dad that I sent you this, I'm not suppose to have brought my owl with me. Also, a part of my wishes that I had stayed at Hogwarts. Is it wonderful? Do reply soon._

She folded the letter up and slipped it into an envelope. Then got Elphie out of her cage, and opened the shutter.

"Hogwarts," She told Elphie. With that the bird took off.

* * *

Eve got in line with Maud and Mildred for dinner.

"I can't wait for dinner, I'm starving." She spoke too soon. The cook dropped a piece of cold chicken and beans on her plate. She looked down at it begrudgingly, "You've got to be kidding," Eve said as she sat down.

"You're right, this doesn't even look edible." Mildred said, making a face.

"They expect us to eat this?" Maud stared at the plate incredulously.

"I'm afraid they do." Finella said, sliding in the seat next to Maud, she had obviously been listening in. "If you don't eat it HB makes you sit here till you finish."

The three first years groaned.

"Just close your eyes and get it over with." Griselda suggested, grimacing.

It was almost time for bed and Elphie still wasn't back yet. "I hope she's not lost." Eve murmured. She'd wanted to write to her father. After a few minutes of thinking, Eve decided to go see if Miss Cackle was still up and if she was, to ask her how she could write to her father.

She went down the staircases and wandered around for a few minutes before finally found the staff room. She knocked on the staff room door.

"Come in," A kind voice said. Eve opened the door; Miss Cackle was sitting at the table with Miss Hardbroom.

"How can I help you, my dear?" The Headmistress asked.

"I'm sorry it's so late, Miss Cackle, but I promised my dad I would write to him."

"Of course, my dear." Miss Cackle said with a smile. "Write your letter and I'll send it off." Miss Cackle handed Eve a piece of paper and a pen. "Just be quick, you need to get to bed."

"Thank you," Eve smiled at the old woman, taking a seat. She took a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write.

_Dear dad,_

_Sorry it's so late, but I only just got a free moment. The school's not nearly as grand as Hogwarts and the foods just awful. But I'm sure it will get better. I hope all is well at Hogwarts. Who are the new Slytherins? Are any of my friends in it? _

_Love Always, Eve_

"There." Eve folded the letter and handed it to Miss Cackle.

"Thank you, I'll send it off to your father immediately. I will need to know your father's name and where he works."

"Severus Snape, and he works at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Out of the corner of her eye, Eve saw Miss Hardbroom stiffen.

Miss Cackle nodded shortly, her voice now crisp, "Of course, of course, I remember now, I met your father."

"Really?"

"Yes, I was at your parents wedding, as a matter-of-fact."

"Dad never told me that." Eve replied slowly. Actually, her father hadn't told her anything of her mother or whom she had known.

"Yes, well, it must've just slipped his mind. But how's your mother? She was always one of my favorite students."

Eve looked at the ground. "Mum died when I was three." She murmured. "She was attacked by Bellatrix Lestrange, help came, but they were to late," Eve's voice cracked as she finished the sentence and tears began to stream down her face.

Miss Cackles immediately realized her mistake, and her voice lined with concern and regret, "Oh my dear, I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

"It's okay," Eve said, wiping her face. "You didn't know. Thank you for sending my letter. I'll see you in the morning." Eve said before leaving the office.

"Well Constance," Miss Cackle started after Eve was gone.

Miss Hardbroom however interrupted. "No matter what happened to her, Amelia, I will not forgive her. I will never forgive Glinda Upland for what she did to me."

Miss Cackle sighed, nodding. "I see, but please don't take it out on the girl. You can't blame her for her mother's mistakes."

* * *

**I hope you guys like this! The other day I had this weird idea to watch an old favorite show of mine, 'The Worst Witch'. So I was watching it and, being the Harry Potter freak I am, I came up with this. Of course, if it was Sev's daughter I had to make Glinda the mother, I just love that couple too much! **

**Reviews are very much appreciated!**

**~Kate**


	2. The First Day

"Miss Bat, Miss Drill, I want to tell you something." Miss Cackle said the next morning at breakfast.

"What is it?" Miss Bat asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"Do you remember a student from about 15 years ago, Glinda Upland?"

"Yes," Miss Drill smiled. "I remember, she was a very kind girl. Very bright too."

"She was and a very gifted chanter." Miss Bat added.

"Yes, well, her daughter's here now, Evella Snape."

"That's wonderful!" Miss Bat cried.

"Yes, it is. However, please, avoid from mentioning her mother. Glinda died when Evella was three."

"What? That's horrible." Miss Drill said. "What happened?"

"That is a story for another time just don't mention her at all."

The two teachers nodded while Miss Hardbroom remained silent.

* * *

"I can't wait for flying." Eve exclaimed.

"Well I can," Mildred said. "I'm dead awful at flying."

"I'm sure you're not that bad." Ruby offered. The five witches went to grab their broomsticks.

"Wow." Jadu said as Eve grabbed her broom.

"That's so cool, where'd you get it?" Maud asked.

"Diagon Alley. It was a birthday present from my dad."

"Quiet, girls." Miss Hardbroom said, entering the courtyard. The girls went silence.

"Good. Now, to tell your broomstick to 'hoover'."

"Hoover." The girls said. Eve looked around at the girls with an odd look.

"Now mount them." Eve swung her leg over the side of the broom.

"What are you doing?" Mildred asked her.

"Uh, riding a broomstick. What are you doing?"

"Now push off from the ground gently." Miss Hardbroom ordered.

The girls did as they were told.

"Very nice Ethel. Mildred what on earth-"

Mildred was hanging on her broom holding on for dear life.

"I'm sorry Miss Hardbroom I-" Before she could finish Mildred fell off the broom.

"Alright girls come down."

All of them did, except for Eve. She was circling the courtyard at full speed.

"EVELLA SNAPE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Miss Hardbroom yelled.

Eve dropped down to the courtyard. "Sorry Miss Hardbroom, but my aunt gave me flying lessons and I've always wanted to do that."

"What on earth were you doing?! You call that flying?!"

"This is the way everyone else flies."

"Really? I don't see any of the other girls flying like this."

"Miss Hardbroom please this is the way everyone flies. It's the way my aunt flies and the way all the Qudditch teams fly. _Everyone _flies this way, except for people here."

"Well then, as long as you are _here _you will fly the same way as everyone else. And I think 500 lines of 'I must not argue with my teacher about which way to fly a broom' along with detention tonight."

* * *

_Detention_

Eve trudged to the spells room. She opened the door to find Miss Drill was sitting at the teacher's desk. No other students were there.

"Am I the only one whose got detention?" She asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so." Miss Drill answered.

Eve groaned, but took a seat.

"I heard what happened in flying." The gym teacher offered.

"I should've known not the argue with HB-I mean, Miss Hardbroom."

"Well, why don't you start on your lines and get it over with."

Eve nodded and got out a piece of paper and started to write. When she was done with the tenth line a thought came to her.

"Miss Drill,"

"Yes?"

"Were you a teacher when my mother was here?"

"Well, yes, I was."

"Could you tell me about her?"

"I'm sorry dear, but I was under the impression that you didn't like to talk about your mother."

"I don't normally, it's just, dad doesn't talk about her much and now that I'm at her school I feel like I should know something about her."

"I suppose I could tell you a few things. Now let's see, she was a very bright student. A very talented witch, actually. She came from a land called Oz, apparently."

"Yeah, that's where my aunt and uncle live. Please, go on."

"She was top of her class, and got along with everyone. And she was Miss Hardbroom's favorite."

"What?"

"Yes, I heard her say once that she'd never had a better student."

"Then why does she hate me?"

"Oh she doesn't hate you. She just…"

"Miss Drill, do you know how my parents meet?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"I'm sorry, its just Miss Cackle said she was at their wedding so I thought you might've known…"

"I do know, as a matter of fact, but it was just odd is all. Well, after Glinda left Cackle's she went to Shiz University."

"That's where she met Aunt Elphie and Uncle Fieyro."

"I remember her mentioning them, yes...anyway, after Shiz she came back here and Miss Cackle made her Miss Hardbroom's assistant teacher. The year that happened was the same year Cackle's Academy went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for a term. Miss Hardbroom and your father taught potions together and since Glinda was Miss Hardbroom's assistant I assume that's how they met."

"Wow, dad's never told me all that…Why wouldn't he?"

"I'm sure he has his reasons…"

"But she's my mother, why wouldn't he tell me?"

Miss Drill paused. "Maybe it's just to painful to talk about."

Eve suddenly felt bad. "I never thought of that."

Miss Drill smiled at the girl. "You're very much like your mother, Evella."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely. Now, finish your lines."

* * *

_Later that night_

After lights out, Eve was about to crawl into bed when there was a tapping at her window. She got up and opened the shutters. It was Elphie.

"Took you long enough." She told the owl as she took the letter from the animal's beak.

_Dear Eve,_

_I'm sorry to hear about your room, but I'm sure it'll get better. You were right, I am in Gryffindor, Ron, Hermione and Neville are as well and they wanted to say 'hello'. My first day was wonderful, except for potions. Sorry, but your dad doesn't seem to like me very much. How was yours? I hope things get better!_

_ Your friend_

_ Harry_

_I'll reply in the morning. _Eve thought. And with a yawn, she crawled back into bed and went to sleep.


	3. Potions Class

"Evella Snape." Miss Hardbroom called. It was the broomstick-flying test. Eve stepped forward and mounted her broom.

"Evella, how many times do I have to tell you? That is not the correct way to fly a broomstick. Now-"

"Miss Hardbroom, let the girl fly the way she knows." Miss Cackle interrupted. Miss Hardbroom looked shocked. "Continue, my dear."

Eve smiled at Miss Cackle and remounted her broom. A few minutes later she was back on the ground and Mr. Blossom checked 'pass' next to her name.

Now it was Mildred's turn. Eve watched as her friend crashed on top of the broom shed. NO! Her mind screamed. If you didn't pass the broomstick flying test you were expelled from Cackle's Academy.

And as Miss Hardbroom was saying that, Maud Moonshine stepped foreword.

"She has trouble flying because she's afraid of heights!" Maud was saying. "It's like Miss Cackles said: we're all afraid of something we just have to get used to it!"

Miss Cackle decided to give Mildred a second chance at the test, though Miss Hardbroom didn't think it would make a difference.

"Banana broom, banana broom come safe through the tunnel of doom!

Banana broom, banana broom come safe thought the tunnel of doom!

Banana broom, banana broom up, up and away you zoom!"

Eve chanted along with Maud, Jadu and Ruby. Mildred almost made it to flagpole, but her broom swerved and she ended up ringing the bell.

"It doesn't count!" Exclaimed Ethel Hallow. "She didn't put the garlic on the flagpole!"

"Quiet right." Miss Hardbroom said. "Rules are rules."

At this Mildred threw the wreath of garlic up and it landed on the flagpole.

"Rules are rules." Miss Cackle replied. And thus, Mildred Hubble was staying at Cackle's Academy.

* * *

"Anyone else really excited for our first potion lesson?" Eve asked at breakfast.

"Not really." Mildred replied. "HB hates me and I'm terrible at potions."

"Why are you so excited about it anyway?" Jadu asked.

"My dad's the potion's master at Hogwarts. When I was little, I would go to school and watch him teach his classes. And of course he taught me a little."

"You're lucky. You know everything you need to about being a witch." Mildred said.

"No I don't. I've just grown up in the Wizarding World. You haven't. I've got a friend who hasn't either. You'll be a fine witch someday Mildred Hubble."

"I hope you're right." Mildred sighed.

"Come on," Ruby said, rising to her feet. "We better get our stuff so we're not late."

* * *

_Potions Class_

"Take your seats girls." Miss Hardbroom said as they entered the classroom.

"Millie, come sit by me." Eve said. Mildred started over to Eve, but Miss Hardbroom stopped her.

"Oh no you don't, Mildred Hubble. You will sit in the front row so I can keep an eye on you. And you, Evella, will stay where you are. This is not a group assignment." Miss Hardbroom took her place at her desk. "Now, turn to page three in your potion books and do what's on the page. This is not for a grade; I just want to see what you know. Now, you have half-an-hour…begin."

Eve flipped open her book and began working. She wasn't very good at charms or chanting, but, thanks to her father, potions was an area of expertise.

At the end of the half-hour, Miss Hardbroom came around and looked at each one. Most people had done well, but not brilliantly.

"Well done, Ethel." Miss Hardbroom said. "I don't think I've ever seen a student do so well on day one." Ethel smiled proudly, but Eve smirked. Even Ethel Hallow wasn't better at Potions than her. Finally, Miss Hardbroom came to hers.

"Well," Miss Hardbroom said after examining Eve's potion. "It seems Ethel Hallow has met her match." Eve watched in delight, as the smile disappeared from Ethel's face. The girl had been downright nasty to Mildred since school had started and it infuriated Eve to no end. "Evella, I don't think I've ever seen this potion brewed better by a first year. Would you care to tell me how you became so adept at potions?"

"It's my father, Miss Hardbroom." Eve replied. As she mentioned her father, Eve thought she saw Miss Hardbroom's face grow colder, if that was possible. "He's the potions master at Hogwarts, I've been watching him teach since I was three."

"Well, we do have an expert don't we." Miss Hardbroom said.

"I do consider my self an expert actually," Eve shot back. "In potions anyway." She added, raising her head high. "I'm good at it and I won't deny it." Eve expected Miss Hardbroom to give her another night of detention and more lines, but she saw Miss Hardbroom's eyes soften for a moment. "You're mother said something similar to me her first day here." She murmured. When she realized what she said, Miss Hardbroom's face became cold again and she looked very angry. She marched back up to her desk. "You all did well today," She said, slightly distracted. "Class dismissed."

* * *

"Well done Eve." Maud said.

"Yeah, you did really well." Ruby added.

"I really thought HB was going to give me detention." Eve said. "Has anyone else noticed the way she freezes every time I mention my dad?"

"I think you're imagining it." Jadu said. "She probably just doesn't like that someone's better at Potions than Ethel." Ruby added.

Eve nodded, but she was so sure. Miss Hardbroom seemed to tense every time Eve's father was mentioned. Eve shook her head. Her friends were right. It was all in her head.


	4. Owls Out

_Dear Harry,_

_Sorry it's taken me so long to reply, but I've been so busy! We had the broomstick-flying test the other day, everyone passed. Have you started flying yet? Just do your best to ignore my dad, I know he can be kind of a bully sometimes. All my teacher's are great except for Miss Hardbroom. She doesn't seem to like me very much, actually, I bet she and my dad would get along. HB (Miss Hardbroom) is also the Potion's mistress here, but despite that, Potions and Flying are my favorites. We don't have Transfiguration, which I think is a shame, but Miss Cackle is very nice and Spells (Charms) is fun, even though I'm not very good at it. Miss Bat's a scream, she's the chanting teacher, and even though I'm pretty tone deaf, her class is entertaining. The school song is nice, but nothing beats 'Hoggy Warty Hogwarts'. The dinner is just awful and I get so hungry thinking about the feasts at Hogwarts. But I suppose I should make the best of it._

_Your friend,_

_Evella_

Eve put the letter in an envelope, then gave it to her owl. After making sure Elphie was out of sight, she closed the shutters.

"Lights out!" She heard Miss Hardbroom say. Eve blew out the candle and crawled into bed.

* * *

"Why don't you sit with us, Evella?" Ethel Hallow offered, the next morning during breakfast.

"No thanks, Ethel. I prefer sitting with Mildred." Eve replied, taking her usual seat next to Mildred. This spot also faced another friend, Ruby.

Ethel glared at the objects of her hindrance before sitting down next to her friend Drusilla Paddock.

"Who does she think she is?" Ethel said with an angry wave. "I'm a Hallow and she'd rather hang out with the likes of Mildred Hubble."

"I overheard her talking about the school her dad works at. It's sounds fantastic." Drusilla said with a hint of awe in her voice.

"Whose side are you on Drusilla?" the other snapped.

"I think you're overreacting."

The condescending Hallow protested: "I most certainly am not."

* * *

The silence was really starting to worry Drusilla.

"Alright, Drusilla, you keep watch and tell me if she's coming." Ethel said, as she opened the door to Eve's room.

"Really, you're really blowing this out of proportion."

"Just watch." Ethel huffed and slipped into Eve's room. She peeked into the closet, but found nothing. However, when she checked under the bed, she found a birdcage.

"What would she be doing with a birdcage?" she wondered. As if to answer her question, there was a scratching noise from outside the window. She hurried over and opened it. Hovering outside the window was a small barn owl- he had just betrayed his existence.

"Gotcha." Ethel smirked.

* * *

"She'll have to go, Miss Cackle." Miss Hardbroom said.

"Please, Miss Cackle, you don't understand." Eve insisted.

"What don't I understand, Evella? That you deliberately brought an owl to school even though, the rules clearly state that you are only allowed to have cats."

Eve winced. "You're right, Miss Cackle, I did break the rules, but please don't expel me."

"I won't expel you, yet, Evella, but I would like to know why you brought the owl here in the first place."

"This year was suppose to be my first year at Hogwarts, Miss Cackle, so my aunt and uncle bought me an owl, but then dad suggested that I come here. I just didn't have the heart to leave her at home."

Miss Cackle was quiet for a few moments. "Very well, Evella. I have decided that I will not expel you."

"Miss Cackle, I really must-" Miss Hardbroom started, but the Headmistress interrupted.

"Please let me finish." She turned back to Eve. "You will not be expelled, but you will be confined to your room when you are not in class or at breakfast, lunch or dinner."

"Yes, Miss Cackle."

"What about the bird?" Miss Hardbroom inquired, not quite satisfied yet.

"I think I will let you keep your owl, Evella."

Eve and Miss Hardbroom gaped towards Miss Cackle. "However, she is to stay in your room and I don't want to see her flying around the grounds."

The girl nodded. "I understand. Oh thank you, Miss Cackle!"

"You may go now, I would like to have a word with Miss Hardbroom alone."

Thrilled, Eve disappeared an instant.

"An owl at Cackles?!" Miss Hardbroom cried. "What are you thinking?"

"The owl was bought so she could bring it to school."

"A different school, Miss Cackle!" the admonisher reasoned.

The headmistress followed carefully: "She was not raised in the same manner as most of our girls here."

"Yes! Most girls were raised to follow tradition! Evella Snape clearly was not!"

Miss Cackle's expression hardened, her brow furrowing impatiently: "Miss Hardbroom there is no point in complaining, I have made my decision."

* * *

There was a knock on Eve's door.

"Come in." She said. It was Mildred. "Hey Millie."

"I heard about what happened. Just came to see how you are."

"I'm fine. Really I thought they would expel me."

"You were really lucky…Also, I found this in the back of my wardrobe and thought you would want it." Mildred handed Eve what appeared to be a diary that was at least ten years old.

"Er, thanks Millie." Eve tried.

Mildred laughed. "Look at the name on the inside."

Curiously, her friend flipped open the diary to the first page. The ink had faded and the paper was worn, but she could read: Diary of Glinda Upland

"This was my mum's." Eve pronounced softly- almost as if she was talking to herself.

"Yeah, it looks like she had my room."

Eve smiled: "Thank you for giving this to me Millie."

"It's not a problem, now come on let's go to dinner."

* * *

**I leave you with this. I'm literally about to walk out the door, but I wanted to update this one last thing before I go. Have a good rest of July everyone!**

**~Kate**


End file.
